Virtual machine hypervisors, or virtual machine monitors, are responsible for creating and running virtual machines on a host machine. The virtual machine hypervisor provides a simulated computing environment on the host machine, through which the virtual machine can interact with the host machine's resources, such as network access, peripheral device access, disk storage, computing resources, etc. To ensure proper interaction with the operating platform of the virtual machine hypervisor, and thus the resources of the host machine, virtual machines are specifically configured for the proprietary formats of different hypervisor types. That is, a virtual machine that is compatible with one type of hypervisor may be partially or fully incompatible with another type of hypervisor. Therefore, deployment of a virtual machine between different hypervisor formats and/or host machines becomes highly problematic.